Hurts So Good
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Picture Prompt; the boys get frisky while dealing with each other's wounds. Dean/Sam


**Title:** Hurts So Good

**Author:** Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info:** Picture Prompt; the boys get frisky while dealing with each other's wounds. Dean/Sam

**Author's Note**: Written for my Pimp Momma who wanted a first time fic to match a fan created, original work. :D Wincest. First time. m/m

Graphic depictions within.

_Credit for the fantabulous image goes to smallworld_inc at LiveJournal._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

**_~Reviews are Love~_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Dean kicked the motel room door open and pulled his brother into the room. "Easy, buddy." He said as Sam moaned.

"M'ok." Sam assured him and then snorted when he looked at the room. "Which…which side you want?"

Dean rolled his eyes seeing the single, queen-size bed in the room. "Shut up." He went to the far side of the bed and eased Sam down.

"Gotta shower first." Sam said it wearily and refused to lay back. They were both covered in mud, leaf mold and blood. "We stink."

"You'll never stand up that long." Dean smirked but went into the bathroom and started the shower running.

"Will too." Sam argued, more for the sake of arguing and hoped he actually would stay on his feet long enough to get clean. He started to push himself up and then Dean was back at his side.

"Ok, hang on." Dean pulled his brother's jacket off and then grabbed the hem of his shirts, pulling them off over his brother's head. "Shit." He knelt in front of him and looked at the angry wound high on his right side. "Wendigo got a lucky hit in."

Sam shook his head, chuckled and stood, using Dean's shoulder to push up. "Not lucky. Got that pushin' you outta the way. Shower." He was determined, unsure how much vertical time he had left and they had wounds to take care of.

"Alright. Alright." Dean steadied his brother into the bathroom and pulled the door shut. "You fall, I'm laughing! Fair warning!" He called back through the door and chuckled when Sam cursed at him. He took his own jacket off with a hiss of discomfort as his own wounds pulled on his left side. He groaned getting his shirts off over his left shoulder and carefully lifted his arm to see the gash underneath it over his ribs. He tossed his shirts into the corner and peeled his mud-caked jeans off his legs. The motel manager had given him an odd look when he'd been in the office and Dean smirked.

He hitched his boxers up and went to the bathroom, opening the door and stuck his head. "Dude, you almost done?"

Sam was leaning against the shower wall, his energy spent and turned the water off. "Yeah." He stuck a hand out and pulled a towel in with him, wrapped it loosely around his hips and was grateful Dean was still there when he tugged the shower curtain back.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, figured you'd run outta gas." He pulled Sam's wet arm over his shoulders and got him back out to the bed. "Stay. Back in five." He pushed his brother down and smirked when Sam didn't argue, falling into the pillow with a moan and closed his eyes. The open wound on Sam's right side worried Dean a little but there was no way he was stitching him back up covered in mud. He went quickly into the bathroom and got in the shower.

Dean was true to his word and out again five minutes later, cleaner and hitched a towel around his waist as he went back and found Sam where he'd left him; sprawled on the side of the big bed, looking like he hadn't moved a muscle since he left him. He chuckled and slapped Sam's towel covered hip lightly. "Shift over, dumbass."

Sam groaned and slid half a foot toward the center of the bed. His towel came loose and he managed to keep it covering the bare minimum until Dean sat next to his hip. "I can sleep. I won't bleed out."

"Tough." Dean smirked and reached over his brother for the antiseptic and a gauze pad. "You're not the only needs stitchin' up, princess."

Sam snapped his eyes open and took a look at his brother's left side with a grimace. "Damn. Give…gimme that." He pulled the now antiseptic soaked gauze out of Dean's hand and pressed it to the side of his brother's ribs.

Dean hissed through his teeth at the sudden burn of pain. "Takin' wendigos off my Christmas list." He picked up another square of gauze, wet it and got it around the back of Sam's right elbow while his brother worked under his arm.

"Doesn't need stitches." Sam commented. He rolled to his back again and looked at the first aid kit scattered on the bed. "Bandage?"

"Yeah. Here." Dean handed him one and grabbed another for himself. "Hold your elbow still, dammit."

Sam taped the bandage under Dean's arm and let him have his own. He flopped to his back once more with the bandage in place and looked down at the gash under his ribs. He dropped his head back. "That's gonna hurt."

"Yep." Dean cleaned the wound quickly, grimacing each time Sam hissed and writhed in pain and did his best to ignore the towel that slipped completely off him, exposing every considerable inch of his little brother. He kept his eyes north with effort and opened the suture kit. "Stay still. Hold this." Dean slid the gauze up Sam's chest and let his brother hold it there in easy reach.

Sam nodded and let Dean work, feeling the tug of the thread in and out in his chest. A particularly painful pull had him slapping his free hand into Dean's hip, scrabbling at the towel and then curling around warm flesh. "Shit." Sam gasped.

"Easy. Sorry." Dean pulled Sam's hand with the gauze down and cleared the small amount of fresh blood away then pushed it back up. "Almost done." The feel of Sam's hand warm and heavy on his hip sent a shiver through him. He finished the last few stitches with Sam's fingers pressing into his bare skin and making his breath clog in his throat. He felt his brother's hips twitch and looked down, eyes going wide with the realization that Sam's cock was more than a little happy and twitching as Dean dragged his fingers lightly down his brother's chest to his stomach.

"Dean." Sam's voice was a breathless pant. He started to turn to hide the fact that the feel of his brother's hands and the little bites of pain had turned him on but Dean's hand smoothed up his chest and pressed gently.

"Stay." Dean ordered softly. He slipped his right hand around the back of Sam's head into his hair, curling his fingers around his skull and leaned in to trade quick, fast breaths with him.

"What…" Sam closed his eyes as Dean's left hand smoothed over his freshly stitched wound and he sucked in a breath.

Dean turned and shifted, lying down alongside his brother and kept his gentle hold on his head as he settled beside him and had to close his eyes for a moment as his own hardening cock brushed Sam's hip. 'Take care of Sammy.' It was his rule number one, above all others and naked, pressed against each other, wounded and Sam twitching with need under him…Dean simply added this to the list of things that 'taking care of Sammy' meant for him.

"I gotcha, Sammy," Dean said softly and brushed his lips over his brother's, smiling when Sam sucked in a shaky breath and gave a soft moan as Dean's hand slipped slowly down his stomach and into the hollow of his hip.

Sam sighed in frustration. Dean's hand was so close to where he actually needed it to be and he opened his eyes to find Dean smiling mischievously. "Dea…"

Dean dropped his head and took Sam's mouth, stopping him from speaking. He knew he was making his brother tremble with need and deliberately dragged his fingers everywhere but Sam's neglected cock. He tightened his fingers in his brother's hair, earning a shuddered moan and ate the sound greedily out of Sam's mouth, licking along his teeth and tangling their tongues together in a heated kiss. Sam was shivering with need and Dean eased a leg in between his brother's.

Sam dragged his hand from his brother's hip around and cupped a cheek of Dean's ass, feeling the muscles flex as he moved. "Shit." Sam groaned and put his head back, arching his neck with the feeling.

Dean rumbled happily and bit and licked down the column of his brother's throat. He bit into the tender skin at the bend of his throat at the same moment he finally wrapped his fingers around Sam's cock and the result was beautiful. Sam let out a shocked sound filled with pleasure as his back arched into him. "So fuckin' hot, Sammy. Damn."

Sam frantically put both hands around Dean's head as his brother bit and sucked at his nipple, Dean's hand starting a maddeningly slow rhythm up and down the length of his cock. "Dean…God…just…" He couldn't stop the needy sounds dropping from his lips.

Dean moved back up to his head and sucked on his brother's bottom lip. "That's it, Sammy." He sped up his hand, groaning as Sam thrust up into his fist with each stroke. "Fall apart for me, buddy. Come."

Sam would have pulled the fresh stitches under his ribs if not for Dean suddenly weighing him down as his back arched and he came with a surprised shout. "Dean!" His whole body trembled, cock twitching in his brother's grasp and each motion of Dean's hand made him writhe, drawing out the pleasure while he came in spurts over his fingers and onto his stomach until he was left boneless underneath him and gasping for air.

Dean grinned and leaned back slightly, still cradling the back of his brother's head. "How you feelin' now?"

Sam gave him a sated smile as he caught his breath. He rolled his hip into Dean's hard cock. "Better than you."

Dean smirked and stared to lean up. "I'll take care of it."

"Uh uh." Sam grabbed him, careful of the wound high on his left arm and pulled until his big brother was between his legs. He brought a knee up and rolled his hips, making Dean's cock slid against his own and through the cooling mess of come on his stomach.

"Holy…" Dean's breath stuttered out of him with the sensation and he thrust down, sliding his hard cock alongside Sam's and felt his brother begin to harden again. He tried to pull back again because this was outside the realm of taking care of his brother. This was satisfying himself and that…that wasn't ok but Sam had other ideas.

"No." Sam said it softly. He slid the fingers of one hand back into Dean's hair and met his eyes. "My turn." He let the fingers of his other hand dip through the slippery mess on his stomach. "Take care of you." Sam whispered and moved his hand behind himself.

Dean followed his brother's hand's progress with widening eyes and damn near came untouched when he realized what Sam was doing as his little brother arched up into him again and moaned in his ear. "Fuck." Sam was opening himself up. "Sam…Sammy, you don't…"

"Shut up, Dean." Sam leaned up and caught his mouth, effectively silencing him while he worked his fingers roughly into himself. It wasn't the best angle but it was enough. He groaned, enjoying the feeling of his cock rubbing into Dean's with the roll of his hips and back down onto his fingers. He gasped as Dean's hand found his own and took a firm grip. For a moment, Sam thought Dean was going to stop him. Instead, Dean pushed his brother's fingers harder into him, deeper and Sam broke away from his mouth with a wanton moan of need. "Fuck, yes!"

Dean grinned, panting for air even as he growled into his brother's neck possessively. He used Sam's own fingers to fuck in and out of him until his little brother was writhing under him once more.

"Dean…Dean, please. Now, god, now…Dean!" Sam was reduced to begging and whimpered at the sudden loss when Dean pulled their hands away but then he was settling more firmly between his legs and Sam let his knees fall wide, opening himself without reservation.

Dean looked down at his little brother with a look that was admiration, love and desire all wrapped into one for what Sam was willingly giving to him. He pressed his left hand over the wound under his brother's ribs to protect it, raised a brow at Sam who nodded and then he thrust. The head of his cock pushed inside that tight ring of muscle. His loud groan was swallowed by Sam's passionate cry as he threw his head back with his mouth hanging open.

"Sammy?" Dean squeezed his fingers on the back of his brother's head in concern. "Dude…if I'm hurting…" He broke off and all the air punched out of him when Sam brought both legs up to wrap around his hips and pull him in deeper. "Oh, fuck."

Sam held him close with his legs and sobbed air in and out with the feeling of Dean's cock as deep inside him as he could get it. It hurt and it felt fucking amazing and if his big brother didn't start moving soon, he was going to damn well beg. "Dean…please. Need…need you to move."

That was enough for Dean. He pulled his hips back, slowly dragging out against the tight hold and tug of his brother's ass. It did something to him knowing that they were using Sam's own come to slick the way. He growled again and snapped his hips back in.

Sam cried out as Dean's cock slammed back into him and nailed his prostate like he'd been aiming for it. He got his eyes open and, from the shit-eating grin on his big brother's face…he had. "Do it again." Sam begged with a breathless laugh.

"Not…gonna last." Dean dropped his head under his brother's chin with a rueful laugh as he pulled his hips back again and held Sam's chest down over the wound. He shoved back into him and out and back in again. The wet slap of flesh on flesh filled the room under the gasping moans and shouts of pleasure.

Sam gave himself over to it, reveling in the feel of Dean inside him and ground his head back into his brother's hand as his breath stuttered in his chest under his brother's other hand. The little bites of pain from the stitched gash only added to the pleasure and Sam decided he'd take time to decide how screwed up that made him later. Now, all he cared about was the slick glide of Dean's cock, the slap of his hips, his fingers tangling in his hair and he threw his head back again; shoving a hand between them to grasp his own cock. "Dean…"

"Yeah." Dean grunted. He was as close as his brother and picked up the pace, making sure he hit Sam's sweet spot with every thrust.

"Ah…ah g….god…DEAN!" Sam came again as his own thumb flicked the head of his cock with Dean deep inside him and pounding his prostate. It whited out his vision and he thought, maybe, he screamed with the intensity of it.

Watching Sam come apart again and this time so completely that he screamed took away Dean's last shred of control. His own shout joined his brother's as his cock pulsed inside him and he slammed home, shoving Sam another inch up onto the bed with the strength of it as he shook and shuddered and finally collapsed. Even lost in the haze of a tremendous orgasm, Dean still had enough conscious thought to fall to the side and not land on his brother's wound. He opened his eyes finally and watched Sam gasping. Dean pulled him in against his chest and eased his hand up his brother's chest.

"Sammy?"

Sam smiled and couldn't have moved if he'd wanted to. "M'good." He groaned and shifted his hips. "Really really good."

Dean chuckled wearily and let his head drop onto Sam's shoulder.

Sam cracked an eye and sighed. He got his right arm to obey him enough to find the discarded, antiseptic soaked gauze pad. He pressed it to Dean's left temple over the bloodied wound still there. "Hold still."

"No' movin'." Dean mumbled sleepily, content and began to drift off with Sam cleaning the abrasion on his head gently.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said softly. He tossed the gauze and pulled a bandage over, peeling it apart and pressed it carefully over the wound on Dean's shoulder then let his head drop back with a happy sigh; completely relaxed as the air conditioner under the window kicked on and blew a draft of cool air over them. They could figure this thing out between them later and he pulled Dean in closer and closed his eyes; Content.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_The End._


End file.
